2012-07-22 The Titans of Tomorrow
As the younger heroes begin to gather, a small group of troops await them at the entrance. One of the older looking ones, Lieutenant Trevor, smiles in greeting. "Welcome everyone. Superman is running just a tad bit late. He's asked that you be taken to the meeting room where we have some drinks and food for you." The blonde military officer leads the group up a flight of steps and into a meeting room filled with different sorts of foods from all over the world. This is it! Kara's hardly able to contain her excitement. She just smiles at Cassie, squeezes the hand of her friend and follows the group. "So. Awesome." she whispers to the other blonde. These are, after all, kids. So, it was inevitable SOMEBODY would show up in a completely juryrigged costume...which appears to be workout gear, sneakers and a mask she made with a pair of scissors. Great. Marissa...Mend. She needs to remember the name she's finally settled on...is wondering, once more, what the heck she's doing here and how easy it would be to beat up a fish boy (hard, she suspects). Talking of fish boys, he'd at least better be here. Well...there's Wonder Girl. THAT makes her feel a little better, if just as outclassed. There's somebody here who can vouch for her hero-ness. Not her competence, mind, but her hero-ness. Cassie squeezes back and smiles brightly as she follows her friend to the building. She nods to the lieutenant politely as he leads the way in. "Can you believe this place?" She asks, eyes rising and rising to take in all of the tower, "I mean, we get to use /this/?" Oracle is not actually there. Not physically at least. However, she has already hacked one of the computer system and is patiently waiting to make herself known when the meeting starts. Sadly, she can't partake of the goodies. She'll make one of her Birds go pick her up some food later. One fish boy is present and accounted for. There's nothing more convenient that waterfront properly for Aqualad. His eyes skitter around his surroundings as he falls into line with everyone else, scanning over the building, the people in the group, anything and everything else. He's silent, but he does seem impressed. Raven had arrived early, but hasn't actually said much. Or indeed made eye contact with many. With her hood up, and cloak wrapped about her person, she's doing her best impression of a shadow. Just, quiet and purple. She makes sure that she hovers at the edge of the group as they are led in - she doesn't want to be left behind, but she's somewhat overwhelmed both by the property and the people. Best to just keep quiet. A Superhero Team made up of young adults? Aw Yeah! They're not Tiny or Teen, but they sound right up his alley. Wildebeest has been giddy bouncing all day... eager to find somewhere he belongs. He decides to put on his most serious face... and the most mature one. So he's arriving in full armor, or as full as his armor gets, and in his 12' tall so-called battle form. There's still a little bit of an immature bounce in his step, but he's trying to not look anything less than superheroic. Wilde ducks through any doorways, just in case. Even if the idea that they'd have a 12' tall hero on the team was taken into consideration. The mention of refreshments gets a loud grumble from his almost bottomless stomach. There's a point of light on the ground that quickly flares outwards to a circle about three feet in diameter edged in what looks like flames. A heartbeat later it rises swiftly, revealing Magik from the feet up dressed in white tunic and cloak with matching gloves and boots over a black bodysuit and mask. Her 'graduation' uniform doesn't get much use but she figured this would be a good occasion. She looks up at the big T and smirks. "Well. That's not ostentatious at all." A shake of her head and she starts to fall in at the back of the group, eying Kara and Wonder Girl. Oh great. Squealing teens. The air starts to glow with a light bluish white energy and in a flash of light a new figure appears. Dressed like a fanboy/sidekick want to be to Thor, complete with a short staff only a few feet long, Wiccan stumbles a little as he teleports at the back of the gathered group just as they are being led inside. "Ahh, late late late...oh not late then?" The troops get a look, not a bad one but one that is not exactly trusting. Wiccan does his best to join the group silently, without bouncing up and down in excitement or accidentally sparking and shocking anyone. As the heroes eat and mingle, a caped figure flies towards the Tower from the setting sun in the west. Within a few moments, Superman has landed at an upstairs balcony and is meeting up with General Rock as they both make their way to the meeting room. "Greetings everyone," Superman says as he strides in with a smile. "I apologize but there was a fire in Brazil that got away from fire fighters down there." The Man of Steel motions to the man along with him. "This is General Frank Rock, Gulf War Veteran, and national hero. He'll be serving as your liaison for the Government. He's here to basically answer questions, command the forces here on the island, and serve at your behest." Superman smiles at Rock, "Now, the General here is not too happy to have this detail. He'd prefer something more action based, but the President is trying to convince him to enjoy something a little more relaxed." General. Rocks garumphs. "So, kids. Ya got any questions before we get to the nitty gritty? Here are the basics. You got a floor for bedrooms, a monitor room for intel, you get food, a garrison of troops and some naval support. What am I forgettin'?" He looks to Superman, who raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Questions?" Superman asks. The Man of Steel peers and notices Illyana in the crowd of heroes and gives her a solemn nod. Questions. Okay. Obvious question from the one who...still isn't sure whether she should be here. "Will we be provide any kind of means of transportation...not everyone can fly under their own power." Yeah. Mend took the bus here. Then changed into costume in the greyhound station showers. Such as it is. She's trying to sound as if she belongs here...but she's not QUITE managing it. Her eyes flick to Aqualad. And then to Cassie. Except, of course, she went and wore a mask. Which might or might not mean they don't recognize her. Maybe she can clue them in... Supergirl raises her hand. When acknowledged, she stands up. "If there are living quarters here, are we permitted to live here full time? Or are the rooms just back-ups for when he have extended duties at the Tower?" Wonder Girl refrains from eating at first. She is too busy looking around and trying to meet as many of the others as she can. Recognizing Aqualad she smiles and waves. She's headed over to talk to him when Superman arrives, stopping her in her tracks. Turning, she gives the general and the man of steel her full attention. "I'd also like to know what you expect from us. Especially as it pertains to our... other identities." Oracle watches the tour-guide-esque scene via the security cameras and bides her time. She won't make herself known while the military types are present. She takes notes on the questions and any answers given, putting them into her database. Aqualad moves to take a seat near the people he knows offhand, a quick smile over at Wonder Girl as he settles nearby her and Supergirl. Mend is spotted too, and considering the quality of her costume and the conversation earlier he might hazard a guess as to who she is. He waves, at least. Then there's a Superman, and he has to stare for a little while. But he does ask: "Is there water access to the tower?" Important thing, if you're a fish. Raven flinches somewhat at the pair of flashy arrivals. Each time they pop into being, the young woman who radiates the magical equivalent of a large sign saying ~I am evil~ makes sure there's a few people between herself and them. She doesn't eat or drink, either. Though she does pay very close attention when Superman turns up and things are explained. Most of the things she wants to know have been asked by others, but she can't resist asking... "Where is Brazil?" Wildebeest is of course munching and drinking during the whole meeting. And likely talking with his mouth full when he does have something to say. When there's the mention of rooms he raises his hand and waves it wildly before getting recognized. "Cool, bedrooms. Do we get roomies?" Of course, way to go kid. You totally destroyed your intimidating appearance with that question. Of course he doesn't ask any of the important questions. Like age requirements, money, or even transportation. He toescuffs and points at Supergirl. "That's a good question too." After all, he's getting weird looks staying at the Russian Embassy. He listens to the other questions and can't help but bounce in place a little. So cool... Superhero Team! There's almost a lil happy squee that escapes his lips. It being a meeting room, there are chairs and a table. Magik takes a seat and puts her feet up on the table, legs crossed at the ankles as she listens to the introductions and questions but her gaze slides away to look at those gathered. She takes note of the waves exchanged, the fact that a number of these heroes know each other. Her magical sense prickle at more than a few of them and the other hooded and cloaked figure of Raven gets a nod from the girl in white, a smirk teasing her lips. Evil? Oh yeah, that feels familiar as all get out. Oddly, that gives her cause to relax amidst all this goody-twoshoes-ness. She waits for the first flurry of questions to be answered before she adds any of her own. Wiccan has questions, he has lots of questions. Like how does Supergirl keep her hair looking that perfect while flying, or is anyone going to be forced to give up their secret identities, or do those of them under age have to have parental permission? Instead of asking anything though he just stands, a bit nervously, and watches others ask things first. When Wonder Girl asks one of the questions going through his mind, or at least one close to it, Wiccan brightens up a bit. Hearing Raven Wiccan blinks and automatically fills in quietly, "South American country, way south of here." Its probably a good thing that Wiccan, for all his mystic potential and power, is at the moment blind to magic energies, otherwise he probably would not end up picking a spot near Raven to stand. He does not raise his voice to ask anything, but does end up muttering, "And are the troops here to guard us, or to Guard Us..." "This can be a full-time residence for any team member who desires it. For those of you who live in Gotham or Metropolis, it makes sense," says Rock. "But we'll have set bunks here for Townies too." As Cassie asks her question, Rock looks toward Superman with a bit of a chuckle and shake of his head. "Originally, the government wanted full background checks for all of you. Boyscout over there played hardball for everyone, so it looks like you're off the hook." Rock nods to Aqualad, "Yes, for aquatic heroes, the base can be entered from a entry underneath. We built it with your friends in mind, Aqualad." "South Am. . .," Superman begins to answer Raven with a smile and nods to Wiccan, "Right." "The troops are here at your direction, young man, Wiccan I believe, right?" Superman says. "They're part of your forces." "Right now, there's enough room for everyone, but eventually there might have to be doubling up," says Rock. Superman nods to Mend, "I'm sorry young lady, for your original question, the Titans will furnish jumpjets for those who need them and training by the Naval officers." "Essentially, your function," Rock begins, "Is to serve as an auxiliary group to the Justice League of America. Someone chose you to be here because they think with some practice and some know how, you're gonna be up in the big leagues someday. As for now, you learn, you serve as backup, and you detail your own missions. Your leader, who will be announced later tonight, will work back and forth with the Justice League in collaboration. That way, if you you're workin' on two-three projects, there's backup for you too." Pause. "Get it?" Pause. "Now you got some more questions?" Supergirl looks around at all the assembled heroes, listening to their questions. The answers that are forthcoming...some reassure her, some cause concern. "General Rock, I realize that we are being sponsored by the United States government. And I'm sure we're all very grateful for this opportunity. But is such a close association with the Unite States military a good thing? We have military troops at our disposal, training from military...Isn't there some concern that the Titans could be viewed as an attempt to...'weaponize' superhumans? To create a military force out of us?" Okay. For getting here from New York, plan A. Get herself a motorbike. She could use one anyway. Is...why is she seriously considering this? She's seen Cassie in action. Supergirl is...Superman's freaking cousin, and can kick butt six ways to Sunday. She doesn't know any of the others, yet, but she suspects every single one of them has more firepower than she does and more training and... Silence, from her, for now. She doesn't have any more questions except 'What am I doing here', which she's a little too proud to voice. Wonder Girl glances around at the others. She gives each one a measuring look as they ask their questions. Raven and Wilde in particular are looked at a little confusedly, though thanks to Wiccan at least Raven's question is answered. Her attention turns back to the general as the answers begin, and with a nod and a smile of thanks to Superman she accepts gratefully the change in policy concerning civilian identities. Supergirl's question also gets a nod of approval. "I agree, we need to know exactly how our connection with the military will be treated. I'd also like to know what sort of training facilities we will have access to?" Oracle continues listening, recording audio and video in case the General does, in fact, try to weaponize the supers for US military purposes. This concern has crossed her mind every since the JLA was announced. "I appreciate it," Aqualad offers to his own answer. "Some of us have other commitments. How much of our time are you expecting?" His next question is a bit more serious, once he's had time to think it over. A glance over at Supergirl, a nod at her question. "And how much authority are we allowed? Are we answering only to you specifically?" Raven returns the nod to Magik, and actually relaxes a little as Wiccan answers her question, and neither of them attempt to erase her from reality. In fact, she feels so relaxed, that she reaches up to let her hood fall down, so that she can get a better look around, and stop appearing like quite so much of a bundle of purple cloth. She hesitates for just a moment, looking between Magik (who she mentally files away as 'cool'), and Wiccan (also pretty cool), before she seems to hone in on Mend. She doesn't really know what to make of the military dimension, so she focuses on what she does know about. She walks around to her as discretely as possible, and nods her head. "Hey." She says, "Cool costume." And... weird as it is, given the ramshackle nature of Mend's outfit, Raven sounds completely and totally sincere. "Coooool." Wildebeest offers about the Roomie thing. He hopes the team gets bigger then. Maybe they could get bunk beds or something. Wilde finally takes a seat at the table, the seat creaking just a little bit under him. He's still rather tall, even sitting. But thankfully the seat seems to hold him well enough. Here comes the stupid question of the night as another wild flailing hand goes up. "Oh, do we get any allowance or anything?" He hopes there's at least meals included. Those Russian Rubles are running short and so is the patience of the people at the Russian Embassy. Magik arches a brow as she listens. Detail their own missions? No severe background checks? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal. "So basically, someone's vouched for each of us and we're getting the benefit of the doubt that we're on the up-and-up. All we're being asked to do is to keep doing what some of us are already doing," She nods over towards the more publicly heroic types, "Just with more coordination and backup." She says, raising her voice enough to be heard from where she sits. "All the perks and no one's going to be policing our every move, but if someone screws up it'll reflect badly on the trust being put in the rest of us. That's what I'm getting, at any rate." She pauses briefly and gives Wildebeest a long look. Ooookay. Wiccan eeps as he gets heard, and recognized, by Superman. He is not sure if he is going to faint, or just magic the floor into opening up and swallowing him, if he thinks about it too hard so instead just blushes. Wiccan nods along as Supergirl speaks up wondering much of the same. "And are there any assurances about if we can trust them if the still growing anti-mutant trends lead to things like forced registration, or relocation?" General Rock nods to Supergirl, "JLA said the same thing. In the end these forces and training are given to you for your benefit. As we explained to the Justice League, the only time you'll be asked to help internationally is during situations such as aid missions after natural disasters, famine, etc." Rock looks to Sometimes, and isn't quite sure how to respond, "Bit of an existential question for me, young lady." "Wonder Girl, you'll have full use of the dojo downstairs with state of the art equipment. You're welcome to use the island for your training, and for bigger projects, you can head about 15 miles west to the Justice League compound." He adds, "Again, your role with the government is exactly as President Abbot detailed. You'll serve as auxiliary group to the justice league, and have the ability to conduct your own missions and investigations in collaboration with the JLA. The troops are here for help. Though I appreciate the paranoia and skepticism, I've spilled blood with some of these men." "Wonder Girl?" Superman says after Rock finishes. "If you think about it, consider what would likely happen if the government tried to convince myself, Martian Manhunter, Colossus, Batwoman, Zatanna Zatarra, Firestorm, Green Arrow, and all of you to turn into shills for Uncle Sam. The government may or may not deserve the paranoia, but the effects would be pretty bad for them, I assure you." Rock nods to Wildebeest, "Your meals here are free, and you'll receive a stipend. If you're called up to the JLA, that's when you go on the payroll." "That's right, Miss. Magik, right? That's precisely right," says Superman. He doesn't mention the hot water they'll be in should they mess up in an intentional way. Do you know about the Manhunter? Do you know what he can do? "We have mutants on this team, we have mutants in the JLA, Wiccan. If the racism of certain members of Congress seeps into this arena, we won't last long," says Superman. "None of us." "Well," Rock says, "There's two more things. First we're going to have to give each of you an oath. To avoid the question I know you're already asking yourself, I'll read it aloud. After you take this, you're in, so this is the moment of no return, friends." "I. . .and then you say your name," Rock looks up and nods to them, "swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates to my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." "Don't be shy now, guys and gals," Rock says with his hard to place accent from Pittsburgh, P.A. "It's do or die time." Again, Supergirl listens to the questions and the answers. There's still some reservations in her heart. Because even is she trusts the Government, there's still the perception that others may have. And For Kara, the symbol on her costume stands for ideals that need to be above reproach. She looks over at her cousin and nods; that's the deciding factor for her. "If you think this is the right thing for us, then I'll join." She turns to the General and raises her right hand, as she's seen others on TV do when taking an oath. "I....Supergirl," for a moment, she almost uses her real name." Swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates with my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." Mend...glances up at Raven. The compliment steadies her a little, but it doesn't change what she feels she has to say. "Before I agree to this...it wouldn't be fair for me not to say a couple of things. Aqualad's the one who pulled me here...and Wonder Girl..." She glances at her. "Remember Girl Power? The thing is, I'm brand new to this. Which is probably fairly obvious. I don't have the kind of firepower Supergirl has, I'm not an experienced fighter. The only thing I have is a mutant gift that helps me stay alive. I'd understand if you guys would rather I left now...or left and came back after I'd gotten more training. I don't know if I'm up for this." That's the truth. And she lets Wonder Girl know who she is without revealing her name, which actually does show a certain amount of savvy. Wonder girl nods. She frowns, though, at being singled out for 'paranoia'. "I /was/ thinking about that. But at the same time, we weren't at that meeting and don't know exactly what happened. Nor can we control how our working with the government will be perceived by other people. But having a good understanding of our relationship will allow us to better represent both ourselves and you when we go out there as members of this team. I wasn't being paranoid. Just curious." She turns, then, blinking and raising her eyebrows at Mend. She smiles as she connects the dots and gives the girl an encouraging nod. After greeting Mend, she stands and follows Kara's lead, raising her right hand and speaking, "I, Wonder Girl, swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates with my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." It takes a surprisingly long time for Aqualad to come to his conclusion. America is technically not the only sovereign nation he belongs to. The odds of Aquaman invading the U.S. are catastrophically low, but there are other things. But, eventually: "I, Aqualad, swear to always swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates to my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." Webbed hand is raised appropriately. Mend gets a look too, small nod of acknowledgment at his mention. Raven also doesn't leap into anything. She has to perform some mental gymnastics, but in the end, she nods to herself, apparently content that she could agree to this without violating any deeply held ethical principles. She raises her hand, and speaks up - maintaining the exact same vaguely neutral tone that she's maintained throughout everything else she's said. "I, Raven, swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates to my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." Wildebeest offers an almost evil, but still adorable, laugh when Rock mentions their meals on compound will be free. This will forever be known as 'Mistake #1', though the stipend with no oversight might be consider number 2. As for the government talk.... if Red Star was here, he'd probably object to his son working for the U.S. Government. But what Dad doesn't know, won't get Wilde grounded. Though it sounds pretty good to him. So Wilde also raises his hand. "I Wildebeest..." cause there's really no other actual name. "Swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates with my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." Wilde then glances around and chimes in. "Better make sure nobody has fingers crossed behind their back." Magik chuckles at the 'miss', tilting a nod to the big blue boyscout as he says her name. She looks around at the others, listening to their questions and watching their reactions. As Rock gives the oath, she can't help but chuckle a bit, looking over to Wiccan who is probably closest to her. "I'm sure someone somewhere is having a heart attack over how open to personal interpretation that oath is." She watches as the others make their decisions, still sitting with her feet propped up on the table and gives an inward sigh. Is she up for this? Much like Supergirl, it comes down to her own family member that decided to join the JLA. Can she walk away without giving it a shot when it's something he believes she should do? Slowly, she puts her feet down and rises up to her feet. "I Magik, swear to always act in the best interest of the American people and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates to my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." Wiccan wants to believe like Superman, and in most things he does, but there is still that little part of him that just does not feel entirely right with the whole set up. Given time, maybe he could join with the Titans but at this exact moment he is not sure they are right for him. As much as it hurts the fanboy in him that would kill for a chance to be on a team with any of the people in the room he is pretty sure its a no, at least for today. "I...I’m sorry, I'm just not sure...at least not right now." If only he had given himself the boundless self confidence Thor had along with the lightning. Wiccan does nearly choke when he hears Magik and gives her a grin. at least she made sure the whole evening won't be entirely a downer for him. While the others around him are stepping up to take the pledge he is stepping back into the shadows, or at least over by the punch bowl while he decides if he is going to stay any longer or just bolt and brood over the whole thing for a few days, or weeks. Hearing Mend's response about 'not having power', Supergirl walks over to her and touches the other girl's arm. "Power isn't what's important. There are policemen, firemen, so many others that are heroes without having powers. It doesn't matter that you can't lift a semi truck of reflect bullets. What matters is that you care enough to help; to use what power you do have to make the world a better place." ...and Superman asked her to stay. And Cassie didn't tell all of them about how Girl Power turned her into a shrapnel pincushion....which is honestly rather amazing. Raven's compliment to her costume was obviously to make her feel better...but costumes are easy. "I, Mend, swear to always act in the best interests of the American people, and to uphold the ideas set forth in the United States of America Constitution as it relates to my duties with the Titans of Tomorrow." It's like a military oath...probably adapted from it, the 'raised by a politician' part of her notes. But she can always resign if she turns out to be a liability. "I'm sorry to hear that, Wiccan. Best of luck to you in the future." Superman gives a nod to the young man, and says it in a manner which makes it clear hes' going to need to leave." "Final thing tonight is going to be the leader of the group. Now, this was bandied about by Blue over there and the President, so I'll let him discuss it," Rock says. "Indeed, thank you General. After speaking with the President for days over this topic, we came up with a list of potential candidates. We went back and forth on what we saw the most important requirements were, and had to make a tough decision. In the end, I'm happy to say that we agreed and that there was a clear choice." "The leader of the Titans will be the hero known as Nightwing." "Unfortunately, Nightwing could not be here this evening, for he's working on an extremely important matter in Gotham. Nevertheless, I know he's excited to meet each and every one of you, and looking forward to working with you." "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. You're welcome to stay here. It's your home away from home now. Good luck. We'll be in touch." General Rock scurries out, leaving Superman and the newly anointed Titans alone. Supergirl listens to the announcement and nods. If she's disappointed that she's not going to be the leader like so many were speculating, she doesn't show it. Mend lets out a breath. She honestly can't believe she just did that. Now she's going to HAVE to...well. Somebody said there was a dojo here. That means a place to spar...or to get beaten on, at any rate. Wonder Girl watches Wiccan make his way to the back of the room with a mixture of slight regret and curiosity. But she allows him to make his choice (and makes a note to try to find him on her own later) and turns to hear the announcement about their leader. Which apparently just confuses her. Frowning, she gives Supergirl a questioning glance as she moves to join her and Mend. "I'm glad you decided to join us." She offers to Mend, switching to a grin, "I have a feeling that we're going to need your talents." When the General is gone, all the computer screens blank out, then a glowy green avatar pops up on it. ||"Is the General gone, Superman?"|| an androgynous voice asks of the Man of Steel. The computerized face turns as if to look at the assembled. ||"My name is Oracle, and I will be an unofficial member of the Titans. An ally of sorts, and an information source. I'll let Superman explain."|| Aqualad doesn't speak further, but he does give an approving nod at Mend's decision. He was also probably one of the ones who thought their appointed leader would be Supergirl, considering his look in that direction. A mild raise of brows is all the news gets, though. Then he has Oracle to pay attention to. Raven doesn't seem pleased that Mend decided to stay, or upset that Wiccan decided to go ... but then, she's pretty difficult to read. She does raise one eyebrow as Oracle makes herself known, and that's... about the extent of it. Quiet again. Cue a very Jar Jar Binkish.... "Whooo Hooo!" from Wildebeest when the Titans are officially formed and Nightwing is announced as leader. Wildebeest nearly jumps out of his fur and armor when there's a weird voice coming out of nowhere. "It's Glados!" Yes, he's played the game. Or at least watched it over someone's shoulder at some point. Does that mean the cake is a lie? He edges away from the computerized face, actually grabbing the nearest person and using them as a human shield. Which is funny given he's 12' tall, kinda not-so-successfully hiding behind someone half his size. His ears flick though as Oracle introduces her.... him... itself? Illyana's mouth turns down into a frown as Wiccan declines, but it seems more thoughtful and she looks over to him and gives the boy a nod as he steps back. Her expression twists to surprise along with a short yelp of surprise as Wildebeest grabs her to hide behind. She cuts her gaze up at him and chastises him in the Russian she's picked up in his slight accent, << I think *you're* supposed to be the meatshield, not me. >> Wiccan nods at Superman and looks around the room. Anyone that meets his eyes gets a look between embarrassed, scared, and apologetic before he starts to mutter to himself. "IwanttobeinNewYork, IwanttobeinNewYork, IwanttobeinNewYork." As he ends his third iteration he is surrounded by the same bluish white glow that announced his arrival and with a pop of air rushing in to fill the void where he was he vanishes teleporting off to New York, hopefully, if he does not miss...again. Its probably a good thing Wiccan vanishes before Oracle makes her intro, otherwise he would be honor bound to refer to her as Friend Computer at least once. "Now there's a lot of you who are a bit paranoid about the link to the government. I get that." Superman says as he gets up and walks the room. "Oracle here is a friend of mine. Its our x-factor ladies and gentlemen. Completely autonomous. Completely untouchable. We wouldn't leave you out on a limb. You are the next wave of heroes, regardless of what the government does or does not do," Superman smiles and nods, "Thank you all for coming. I'm really looking forward to working with you." Oracle's appearance gets a raised eyebrow from Supergirl, but she doesn't say anything. This is probably Kal's 'Ace In The Hole', as the saying goes.. She goes over to Superman and gives him a hug. "Thank you for this," she says with a smile. "And I agree with your choice. I'm sure he's had more training than any of us." "I'll have to meet him. And maybe let him kick my butt. I was serious. I need a lot of training. I don't have the kind of offensive powers you do." So she'll need training. And gear. And part of her really, really, *really* wants to run straight to the jump jet simulators and see how many times she crashes them before working it out. While Oracle's appearance gets Wonder Girl's attention, its Wildebeest who gets the grin for his reference. Her attention switches quickly back as Superman speaks, the repeated 'paranoia' getting another frown from her. But Oracle, who she notices even big blue doesn't give a gender to, sparks her interest. She watches the screens curiously, "So you'll be our... techie?" This is asked apologetically, as its the first word that comes to mind. The computer head nods at Superman's words. ||"The Titans will be provided with commlinks on which they can contact each other, and myself. I can provide information, directions, maps, and scrounge gear for you when needed, as well as pointing you at sources for missions. Any questions for me?"|| Aqualad is distracted a moment by Wildebeest, and probably thankful he didn't end up an impromptu shield. Oracle gets some consideration, and he asks: "The government isn't aware of your membership?" Raven seems as calm as ever as she nods to Superman, after the comment about paranoia. "It was an interesting choice of oath." She says, pausing to stare at Wildebeest. She shakes her head and carries on. "We're not sworn to obey the military, or the government. We're sworn to act in the best interests of the American people. Hopefully that won't put us at odds, but, we never said we wouldn't act if necessary." Yes... Raven is more concerned about breaking her word, than whatever forces the government could potentially bring to bear. She doesn't have any other questions right now, though! Just musing aloud on what she's just agreed to. Wildebeest's ears flick a little bit and he nods some at Illyana, sheepishly toe-scuffing and stepping away. "Sorry." He flashes her a bit of a grin, deciding to remove his helmet at least so he doesn't look so intimidating. He's still staying in his 12' form for now though. He wants people to take him seriously. And while his teen form is a lot more mature than his old form, he still wants people to see him as the 'Big Hero' here. "Cool." He offers to Oracle. "Ummm....." He hmmms for a while and then shakes his head. "Nope." Magic pats Wildebeest’s arm to let him know there's no hard feelings before turning back to what's going on. "I think what... it might be saying is that it's a uh... friend. And like a lot of our friends, we don't need to bring them up or talk about them to... other people." Like The Man. Superman returns Supergirl's hug and looks down at her with a nod, "We'll talk." To Raven he gives a slight grin and a wink, as if the young one is on to something. If he wasn't hugging Kara he might touch his nose. Supergirl nods to her cousin and walks over to Wonder Girl and the others. "I'm sure we'll appreciate your help, Oracle. And we'll keep your secret." She looks around at the group and smiles. "I'd like to stay and talk with you all, but I have an...appointment I need to get to. But I'm really excited and looking forward to meeting and getting to know everyone." Mend smiles at Supergirl. "Okay. I want to get to know everyone too..." It's hitting her that these people are basically strangers...she's only met two of them (not recognizing Wildebeest in this larger form), and then not for long. So...plenty of getting to know needs to happen. Wonder Girl 'ahs' in understanding as Oracle gives a more in-depth explanation. Raven is given a short nod of agreement and another considering look as she speaks. She also nods with Aqualad, and then with Kara as she promises to keep the secret. "Definitely, I won't tell anyone." She hugs her friend quickly, grinning at the other blonde before she turns back to ask, "Will we ever get to meet you in person, Miss...ter Oracle?" The Avatar on the screen would smile if it could. ||"The Government is still under the belief I'm some sort of urban legend,"|| Oracle replies to Aqualad. ||"I'd like to keep it that way. And it's doubtful, Wonder Girl. But maybe, someday. My anonymity keeps me alive."|| The head turns as if viewing around the room. ||"If that's all, I'm going to go back to being a figment of everyone's imaginations. Oracle Out."|| Poof, the screens go back to what was on them before the info broker arrived. Aqualad's lips fit themselves into a slight frown in the direction of the now empty screens. Clearly he find something wrong with that. When Supergirl moves to take her leave he raises a hand in farewell, replying, "See you later." And at the other conversation, he rises to his feet. "We should introduce ourselves, at least." And he does: "They call me Aqualad, I can manipulate water." The fish bit is obvious. Probably who he is too, but there are some faces he's not familiar with. Raven actually smirks at Superman's gesturing. Amused by it, before she catches herself and resumes her usual dour expression. "It has been nice to meet all of you." She says, looking to Aqualad "My name is Raven. I'd... chat. But, the flight to get here was, tiring. So, I'm going to go and find a room." As she starts to walk out, she pauses, and then adds. "... I'll put a sign on my door for now, but, please. Don't go in my room. Especially without knocking." Privacy, apparently something that she takes very seriously indeed. Wilde eagerly listens... taking in everyone's info. It's probably the calmest and most quiet he's been the entire night. And then everyone is looking to him for to introduce himself. "I'm... welll, I'm Wildebeest." He tries to think of something else to offer. "I'm... the cute one on the team." He offers, nervously fidgeting some. Not good at being the center of attention like this. "I'm happy to meet all of you." "I go by Magik." The blonde in white and black says. "I'd take her very seriously on that." She says, watching as Raven leaves and remembering that time that Dani burst in on her without knocking... Bad idea. She looks back to the group, "I'm actually a mutant. I control teleportational gateways. But I also deal with magic." Superman nods to everyone, "My name is Superman, though I know most everyone here. In any event, I need to get back to the Hall for a meeting. Thank you all again for coming." Superman's exit reminds Kara that she hasn't introduced herself either. "Oh, and I'm Supergirl. His cousin." She gestures to Superman. "Again, really nice to have met you all. I'll see you all real soon." She waves and heads out the door. "And everyone leaves..." Mend glances at Illyana. "I'm Mend. And...just ask Wonder Girl about the pincushion incident." Pincushion incident? Wonder Girl smiles to those introducing themselves and waves to those that leave. "I'm Wonder Girl. I guess some of you might know me, though of course not as well as... " She glances to the retreating big blue, "My powers are kinda similar though not as awesome. I can fly and have the whole superstrength thing going on. And, well, I'm really excited to get to work with all of you!" She laughs a little at Mend, tossing an arm around her shoulders but not saying anything about this incident. "I'm gonna nose around." Wilde announces, sniffing at the exit that some of the others left. And claim the best bedroom of course. Hah! HaH! You all fail. "See ya!" Wilde bangs his head on the doorway, growling a bit and leaving a large dent with his forehead and horns. He glances back. "I didn't do it!" "Nice to meet you all. And glad to see you made it." A nod from Aqualad to Mend. "And long time no see." A short grin at Wonder Girl, and then he's wincing briefly when Wildebeest vanishes. "Careful." He doesn't really raise his voice, but at least he makes the effort. Then back to the remaining. "Interesting." That for Magik. "Never seen it before." Category:Logs Category:Events